eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Shemarrian Males
“Why did the Dark One see fit to lock away our menfolk’s flesh, seal their bodies under their armor, take from them their natural forms? Clearly it was important to the Dark One’s plans to keep us enslaved, so it thus became a priority for us to restore our menfolk to their former physical prowess. A priority and effort on the part of our Tinkers that ultimately paid off in the most grateful appreciation of many of us upon seeing our men again for the first time....” Advanced Cultural Notes: Male EShemar (Previously, in the original Ecotroz Shemar posting, it had been noted that Male Shemar were modified with an ‘applique armor equivalent to light cyborg armor. This post will explore the modifications to the Male Shemarrian in detail) When ARCHIE-3 and Hagan Lonovich devised the Male Shemarrians, they were concerned primarily with the illusion of normalcy, rather than the substance, so, since there were to be few Male Shemarrians anyway (just enough to promote the storyline of the Shemarrians being a natural D-Bee race) they didn’t do much beyond the important parts, at least as they saw them. The Ecotroz Shemarrians (and other rebel Shemarrians) saw things differently, and when they had the time, tools, and resources, set out to rectify the problem, as they saw it. Like the Shemarrian Warriors with their natural-looking pseudoflesh bodies, the Male Shemarrians ave received a similar body modification; their body structure and ‘armor’ are now separate, so the Male Shemarrians can now peel off their external armor to reveal their synth-flesh-covered (and anatomically correct) physiques underneath. The new ‘Upgraded’ Male Shemarrians are actually tougher than the originals, courtesy of the EShemar using technology that acquired on pre-Rifts cyberhumanoids. Notably, the Wayfinders were conspicuously bereft of Male Shemarrians until they made contact with the rest of the Tribes (who’d by then acquired both Progen and Assembler Forge technologies) on account of ARCHIE-3 not having sent the Male robots that far west. Once Tsyldaen got a good look at the schematics for the revised Male Shemarrians, she was able to make up for lost time reincarnating many of her male associates saved through her Heart (“Frankly, it was a relief; I was getting tired of being accused of trying to get all my old male friends into skirts.”). Under the Ecotroz, the Male Shemarrians’ numbers are slowly rising, but even in the Shemarrian Star Nation, Male Shemarrians will still only account for a third of the Shemars’ total numbers, and they will still be in the minority with regards to their place in Shemarrian society. Abilities The EShemarrian Males have the following ability changes or additions to the baseline model found in Shemarrian Nation book (pages 46-50). MDC/Armor By Location The Sensor Suite on the back, is faired into the spine. The Male can wear a variety of body armor types, the most common being equivalent to light or medium cyborg armor’ 135-310 MDC. Male Shemar of the Shemarrian Star Nation favor knockoffs of Naruni Enterprises’ thermal-kinetic armor. Systems of Note Bionic Cybernanite Repair Systems ALL EShemar Males have the same bionic nanotech repair system that the Ecotroz Shemar have refitted themselves with, and which is becoming the standard among NeShemar as well. These systems repair 4d6 MD per hour, and can repair 40 MDC before needing material stocks to convert to MD repair material. All other stats are as normal for the Male Shemarrian, plus whatever individual differences are gained/requested by the Free Shemarrians as customizations or Gifts of Mod/Rites of Upgrade. Category:Advanced Cultural Notes Category:Male Category:Stats Category:Ecotroz Shemarrian Category:ARCHIE 3